Tu eres el papa yo soy la mama
by lady-faint-hearted
Summary: -si señorita Utonio ese es su bebe-me dijo de manera fría y acusadora, mis labios comenzaron a temblarme mire por la pantalla como aquella pequeña criatura acercaba su mano a su boquita para chupar sus dedos... !Cuidado Rating M!
1. Chapter 1

Una habitación pequeña y blanca, era bastante limpia y discreta con un olor que en otras circunstancias me resultaría agradable pues estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de lugares, después de todo estaba estudiando medicina, los hospitales serian como mi segundo hogar, pero en estos momentos una infinidad de emociones negativas rondaban en mi cabeza, a pesar de saber de lo que constataba el procedimiento seguía allí, quería terminar con todo de una buena vez. Mire la mesita que se encontraba a lado mío, en ella se encontraban varias revistas con aquellas imágenes grotescas y dolorosas las mire con tristeza pero al segundo después los recuerdos pasados hacían que la tristeza se convirtiera en odio y la urgencia de ser atendida crecía.

-Señoritas Utonio acompáñeme por favor- me levante con pesadez, tenía miedo pero la seguí hasta otra habitación donde me ayudo a prepárame, me ordeno recostarme en aquella camilla-primero haremos un ultrasonido en tiempo real-me hice de oídos sordos no quería saber nada del intruso que estaba en mi cuerpo, de repente escuche un débil tamboreo no pude evitar mirar a hacia aquella pantalla y contemplar la figura de la criatura a la que le llamaba parásito.

-ese es…-

-si señorita Utonio ese es su bebe-me dijo de manera fría y acusadora, mis labios comenzaron a temblarme mire por la pantalla como aquella pequeña criatura acercaba su mano a su boquita para chupar sus dedos, mis ojos se empaparon en lagrimas ese pequeño no tenía la culpa de nada, el era inocente en todos los sentidos y yo estuve a punto de matarlo, mi llanto se hizo más profundo y estaba segura que mis gemidos podían escucharse hasta la sala de espera, pase mis manos repetidamente por mis ojos tratando de secar mis lágrimas pero era inútil era una asesina, la imagen de ese hombre no desaparecía de mi mente después de todo no era diferente a él.

Unas caricias sobre mi cabeza me hicieron reaccionar-Blossom me alegro que hayas cambiado de opinión-la mire con insistencia estaba segura de haber visto esos enormes ojos verdes antes.

-Ce…Cedu- antes de terminar cubrió mis labios

-shhhh ese es mi otro nombre, en este lugar puedes llamarme Annie-asentí sorprendida y seguí llorando me sentía mal no podía hablar del tema con nadie si hubiese tenido una madre tal vez hubiese sido más fácil afrontar esta situación pero no tuve la suerte.

-Fuera de aquí podemos ser las peores enemigas pero en este lugar esa rivalidad se termina de acuerdo-me guiño un ojo-después de todo somos mujeres-dijo y acarició su barriga acto seguido trato de hablar conmigo sobre el padre de mi bebé o de cómo había sido concebido lo único que le dije es que no había sido con mi consentimiento.

Ella me ayudo a cambiarme y a cancelar aquel contrato relacionado con el aborto de mi bebe, después de eso me dio el nombre de un hospital en que trabajaba como enfermera y obstetra se despidió de mi diciendo que esperaba mi visita.


	2. Llanto

Siento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar en este fic como los que siguen mi fic inocencia, a veces sufro graves lapsos de falta de inspiración espero disfruten este cap.

Salí de aquella pequeña clínica con mi corazón y cerebro hecho una maraña de emociones pero lo peor era el inmenso miedo que tenia, el tener que trucar la escuela, la decepción de mi padre y mis hermanas, el volver a encontrarme con ese maldito…apreté mis parpados con fuerza, de nuevo las lagrimas corrían por mi cara, cerré mis puños sintiéndome impotente y vulnerable, vi como mis nudillos se tornaban blancos de la fuerza aplicada y nada ganaba haciéndome daño a mi misma suspire cansada y emprendí la marcha a casa, tarde o temprano ellos iban a enterarse así que era mejor que se los dijera esa misma noche.

Cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, vacile al abrir seguía asustada pero debía hacerlo…tome un gran respiro como si esto fuera a llenarme de valor y entre. Vi a mi padre sentado en la mesa, Bellota terminando de acomodar los platos para cenar y a Burbuja saliendo de la cocina con un enorme guisado como solo ella los sabe hacer.

-¡Ya era hora! Ayúdame a terminar de colocar la mesa -molesto Bellota

-Bienvenida Bombón-dijo mi hermana pequeña con una inmensa sonrisa que me reconfortó y que por unos segundos me hizo sentir aliviada.

-Hola cariño ¿cómo estuvo tu día?-esa pregunta volvió a derrumbarme completamente, tome asiento y trate de juntar valor.

-Pues…fue normal-comencé a jugar insistentemente con mis dedos-la verdad es que…tengo algo que decirles-dije con la voz temblorosa, inmediatamente comprendieron que se trataba de algo importante y tomaron asiento mirándome.

-¿Está todo bien Blossom?-

-Profesor, yo…-el timbre de la puerta me interrumpió

-¡yo abro!-grito Bubbles mientras volaba a la puerta, sentí como el miedo comenzaba a recorrer mi espalda, un inmenso alivió surgió al notar que él no venía, los dos hermanos habían ingresado y tomado asiento a lado de mis hermanas.

-¡Les dijimos 7:30!-grito mi hermana golpeando a su contraparte en la cabeza

-apenas te veo y ya quieres pelear-dijo dándole un pequeño empujón

-chicos-hablo mi padre-acaso le hicimos algo a su hermano que lo ofendió, hace bastante tiempo que no viene a visitarnos-ambos se miraron antes de responder.

-la verdad no sabemos porque no ah querido venir, el no nos dice nada-respondió el rubio que discretamente me miró fue una mirada fugaz pero pude notarla. Ellos sabían lo que había ocurrido.

-los últimos meses ah estado extraño, parece triste-mire Butch con ganas de matarlo él lo noto y alzó una ceja en expresión de confusión.

-lo siento no tengo hambre-me levante lo más tranquila que pude y subí a mi cuarto, escuche el llamado de mi padre y el de Bubbles preguntando si estaba bien, asentí sin voltear a verlos pues de nueva cuenta sentía mis ojos empapados coraje, impotencia, odio ya no sabía por cual sentimiento era.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y salí volando por la ventana, llegue al pequeño departamento que el alcalde les había obsequiado, entre guiada por el inmenso odio que había bloqueado por completo mi miedo hacia él. Cuando lo encontré aceleré el paso y le plante una fuerte cachetada.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!-grite entre llantos y gemidos tardo unos segundos eternos en enfrentar mi mirada, había visto muchas veces esa mirada cargada de odio pero esta vez había algo más.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Desgraciado hijo de puta, ¿¡Como puedes decir que te sientes triste después de haber abusado de mi?!-su mirada se volvió más oscura y amenazante, retrocedí asustada antes de desplomarme y volver a llorar esta vez con gritos angustiosos.

-Estas equivocada, yo no… ¡yo no hice nada!-

-Como puedes decir eso…-mis labios temblaban-aquella noche…-ví como él se hincaba a mi altura

-Aquella noche me dijiste que me largara y eso fue lo…

-estoy embarazada-dije en un hilo de voz, el se quedo en shock un lapso breve.

-No es mío-mi sangre hirvió en cólera inmediatamente le plante otra cachetada iba a gritarle de nuevo cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, levante mi mano y toque el área lastimada, el me había devuelto el golpe-lárgate.

Me detuve impactada a mirarle, sentía mi mejilla arder por el impacto, sin siquiera darme cuenta mis ojos ya escurrían, pero él lucía inquebrantable tenía la misma mirada fría de siempre, no pude soportarlo escape de allí con intensiones de nunca volver a pararme en aquel lugar.

Me detuve en el edificio más alto y me desahogué. Estuve largo rato mirando el estrellado cielo, rememorando los hechos pasados, recordé la cachetada…y hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta que el golpe no me había dolido, al parecer lo que en realidad estaba esperando era que él aceptara su error, o tal vez quería que me abrazara y me consolara diciendo que todo estaría bien…ya no importaba, apoyo era algo que no iba a conseguir con Brick.

Al llagar a casa me tumbe sobre la cama el llanto había terminado, me había obligado a mi misma a detenerlo pues de ahora en adelante debía ser fuerte ahora debía cuidar una nueva vida.

A veces me dan ganas de golpearme a mi misma por ser tan cruel con las chicas. Muchas gracias a los que leen estas retorcidas historias me hacen feliz.


End file.
